<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inkredible Timing by thecanarybirdie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831650">Inkredible Timing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecanarybirdie/pseuds/thecanarybirdie'>thecanarybirdie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecanarybirdie/pseuds/thecanarybirdie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this when I was 11, so bear with me. I'm only posting this here for my sister.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this when I was 11, so bear with me. I'm only posting this here for my sister.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jewel's POV</p><p>Beep beep beep</p><p>*Sigh* Another day, a new start, at least. Last year was terrible... Thank God I'm not in the same school this year. Or city. A new clean sheet, I hope I don't ruin it...</p><p>— time skip music —</p><p>7:30 am</p><p>Whoa. Inkopolis is... big. It's very colorful and has many shops. There's a clothes shop, shoes shop, hats shop, weopon shop, and so, so many more. I just stood there in awe, probably looking like an idiot. On the tower in the middle of the city, there was a HUGE zapfish. I'm not talking like BIG I'm talking AS BIG AS THE BUILDING type of huge. I have learned that the mighty zapfish is the source of all the electricity in Inkopolis. I've seen the mighty zapfish in pictures before, but it looks SO MUCH BIGGER in real life. On the tower there was also a ALSO GIANT tv. Just then, Inkopolis News started, and I saw...</p><p>"Callie? Marie?" I whispered. They were the news reporters?! I knew they were the freshest popstars of all of time, but I didn't know they were also news reporters. Man, Inkopolis rocks!</p><p>I looked at my watch.</p><p>"It's 7:50 already?!? Man, I'd better get to school! I don't want to be late!" I half yelled half asked. My first class starts at 8:00, and I wanted to get there early to, ya' know, get a good first impression.</p><p>I got to class at 7:57, and some students were already in their seats.</p><p>"Hey, I'm Petunia. Wanna sit with me?" A girl with pink hair/tentecals, a blue and black crop-top, ripped jeans, and black boots asked me. From what I could tell, she didn't say it in a bubbly voice, more like a worried one...</p><p>"Uh-er sure," is all I managed to respond before she grabbed my hand and took me to where she was sitting and said, "Sit," So, I did. 'Well, that was fast,' I thought. Usually I was the shy type, so that was nice of her to befriend me. "You see those boys over there? Don't go near them. You're lucky I got to you before they did,". Before I could ask why, she responded, "They are always looking for trouble and pranking the new kids. They aren't very nice pranks, either," "But if you're with me, they won't mess with you. Ok?" I nodded, then the teacher got there. "Good morning, class!".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Late Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The teacher wrote something on the board... Mr. Shrimpson, is his name, apparently. "I will be your hinkstory (history) teacher this year! Thi-" he was interrupted was the door barged open and two boys practically ran in. One had  blue hair/tentecales and was wearing a white tank top, blue shorts and red shoes (no, the author is not trying to reference anything). The other had green hair/tentecales, was wearing a green T-Shirt, brown shorts and sandals. You could tell they had been running, as they were trying to catch their breath. The whole class started whispering, including Petunia. "They may not have made a good first impression on you, but they are fine to hang around. I'm surprised Jordan is late, though..." she whimpered, then added quickly, "He's the blue inkling,". "I'm *weeze* so sorry t-that we're late, Mr. Shrimpson," Jordan, apparently, apologized. "You better be sorry. You two broke two rules in the first two minutes of class! We'll discuss this later. Now, take your seats," he said, gesturing to find a seat.</p><p>Petunia waved at them, and the green inkling smiled and came over. The blue one followed. "Hey, Michael! This is Jewel, she's new here," she told the green inkling. She turned to me, "Jewel, meet my friend Michael," then she turned to the blue inkling, "Jordan, this is Jewel," she turned to me, "Jewel, this is Jordan," "Hi," he said softly, "Hi..." I replied. Then Mr. Shrimpson spoke again, "Alright, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," he glared at Michael and Jordan, then continued, "This year, we will be learning about the ancient squid costumes..."</p><p>—time skipperoo thingy— wait and time skip music—</p><p>So yeah, hinkstory was interesting. After that, came ink lab, where we learned how to mix and make ink. Many more classes came after that, but thankfully it's finally lunchtime. I saw Petunia walking up to me, "Hey, do'ya wan'na sit with us?" She asked. "Sure," I answered. She grabbed my hand and showed me their table, then she directed me to the line. "Would color would you like?" The cafeteria lady asked me. "Yellow, please." I murmured.</p><p>While I was eating my SquidSandwich (don't worry, it's not made out of squid), Petunia, Micheal, and Jordan chatted, with me saying only a few sentences. "Sooooo, how's life been over the vacation?" Petunia asked Micheal. "It's been great-ish," "What do you mean ish? It's been awesome!" Jordan said excitedly. "Could you be a little more specific, please?" Petunia asked. "Mostly video games," Micheal responded after swallowing his bite. "What type of video games?" I asked, interested. Where I used to live, yeah sure people liked playing, but never really loved playing the video games I love. Jordan looked at me, surprised. "I didn't know girls knew there were more than one type," Petunia added in, "I didn't know there was more than one type, so I guess you're talking about me," "Back where I come from, I was the only Nintendo gamer. Am I the only one here, too?" I asked, then bit into my sandwich. "OMG OMG WE ARE'NT THE ONLY ONES!" Jordan said so loudly that the whole cafeteria looked at him funny. He turned a bright red, and said "Sorry..." But he was cut off by the bell ringing.</p><p>I went over to him and punched his arm playfully, "The bell saved you this time, Jordan, ah - kind of, but it won't always." I warned. He just nodded, and we went to class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Night Before Game Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm soooo bored. School flew by pretty squidckly (quickly), but there's homework today, so I can't hang out with the gang. *Sigh* oh well, we can hang out tomorrow. So yeah I did homework, and now I'm on my squell phone (get it? Cell phone. No... okay), watching videos on You Ink Tube. Like I said before, I'm sooooooo bored. There's nothing to do. Well, I might as well play Splatttttttt. It's a the BEST game in history of this planet. Just then, Patunia sent me a text.</p><p>(Pat:Patunia J:Jewel)</p><p>Pat: hey u free????</p><p>J: Yah, I just finished homework</p><p>Pat: Greaaat wanna come over? Micheal &amp; Jordan r coming over 2</p><p>J: K</p><p>Pat: Come at 6:30</p><p>J: Pat it IS 6:30</p><p>Pat: Exactly right now</p><p>J: k I'll b right there</p><p>I locked my squell phone and went straight to her dorm. I'm glad she just a few floors below me... I knocked on her door and she answered, squealing "You're here you're here you're here yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" "Ok calm down!" I said, laughing. "Why are you so excited?" I asked "CAUSE IT'S OFFICIAL THE FIRST TIME YOU AND MICHAEL AND JORDAN AND ME ARE AT MY DORM!" She yelled super loudly. She calmed herself, then said, " Tomorrow's Friday, so you and Michael and Jordan and me are going to have Game Night!" She squealed, getting excited again. Then she looked at me. "That's ok with you, right?" She asked, eyeing me. "Totes!" I responded. We both laughed. Then the doorbell rang. She squealed. Again. "They're here they're here they're here yaaaaaay!" She flung the door open, and again, squealed. There they were, Jordan and Michael, standing at the door way.</p><p>"I've never seen you this excited before, Patunia!" Michael said with a laugh. Jordan looked at me. "I thought you couldn't hang today?" He asked. "Well, the homework was easier and less than I expected, so I can hang," I answered. He laughed, " Well, the more the merrier! Also, you're fresh, so it's cool to hang out with you," he said with a wink. "A-and the rest of you..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed. Pat laughed, " Whatever.. Jordan?" "No it's not that don't you dare pleeeease don't you <b>dare</b>!" Jordan said, defending himself. I don't understand what's happening but ookaay. I might as well get used to it. "Alright peeps tomorrow we have school, so we can play "Go Fish" for a Little's while, but the <em>real</em> Game Night is tomorrow night. Got it?" Pat asked, and raised an eyebrow. "Got it!" Jordan, Micheal and I said in unison. We all laughed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meeting the Creepy Old Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jordan's POV</p><p>I sighed. Tonight was great! We played some Uno and Go Squid. It's getting late, so now I'm going home (aka DORM). But before I get there, I think I'll go and see if Squid Kicks is open still. Why? 'Cause there were some fresh shoes that I wanted to buy, but I didn't have enough money for. I have enough now though, so I hope it's still open.</p><p>When I get to the Plaza, I look around. I then see some old creepy guy in a squid hole. He sees me and dives back in. A normal inkling would have probably just continued to their destination or called the police, but not me! I, being an inkling that is NOT normal and should be more cautious, followes the creepy old guys and goes into the squid hole. As soon as I went in, I appeared at a place where it is... light out? Okay, that's weird. I look around, and see the creepy old guy.</p><p>"Th- th- the-! Th- the Oc- Oc- Oc-Octarians are coming!" He yelled, his arm trembling.I couldn't tell if it's from fear or if it's because he was old. "Ahh!" he exclaimed, realizing I was there. "I'm sorry, I lost my cool for a moment there." he explained. "I'm Cap'n Cuttlefish, leader of the legendary SquidBeak Splatoon!" Cap'n said. I'll just call him Cap'n, I guess... Wait, haven't I heard of him from somewhere? Meh. "That look in your eyes... I've been waiting for a young 'un like you!" he looked at me and nodded, then continued," The Great Zapfish that powers Inkopolis has vanished!" 'Thank you very much for that piece of information, Cap'n! I TOTALLY didn't know that!' I thought sarcastically. But then again, I don't think I should be sarcastic right now, as this is serious. He went on, "And though nobody will believe me, it's the work of the Octarians! They're after revenge for their defeat in the war 100 years ago!". He then points to a wall full of pictures of Octarians . It looks like he has been researching this for a while! "I was keeping a watchful eye on them myself, of course..." he said. Looks like I was right! He then continued, "But they stole the Great Zapfish right under my nose!" he exclaimed, frustrated. "Please! You must help me recover the Great Zapfish!".</p><p>I thought about all that he had said. That was a lot to take in. How could I, an average no-good at battling, teen help save Inkopolis? I mean, I wasn't terrible, but I wasn't good. And to be part of the Squidbeak Splatoon? Pfft. But he also said he saw something in my eyes... I mean, maybe I could try. But then again, it's the Octarians we're talkin' about here. Like Cap'n said, we did beat them in a war 100 years ago, so it would be logical for them to seek revenge. And what better way than to steal the Great Zapfish, the energy source for all of Inkopolis, on the 100 year anniversary? It seems he has enough proof, or "proof", that it was them.</p><p>Right before I was about to accept, he spoke up, "I'll take your silence to mean, 'Yes, of course I'll help!'. " Well now I understand what they meant when they said, 'Silence speaks volumes'.</p><p>Out of nowhere my clothes just changed. I was wearing ear coverers ( A\N I don't know what they're called) that were black and had blue LEDs in them, and a black shirt with a green jacket over it. My shoes were black and the soles were green and had green dots on them. I was also holding a green gun. He sure must like green... "Starting today, you are Agent 3 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon!" He exclaimed happily. All right then, no tuning back now. "Take this special Hero Suit - it will help you withstand their ink!" he said. Clothing items with names. Alright then. "What a perfect fit!" he smiled. I might be mistaken, but I think I heard him murmur under his breath, "For a hand-me-down from Agents 1 and 2...". He then pointed his staff, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, he was holding a staff, to a... kettle? "Now, let's go beat those nasty Octarians! I'm counting on you!". Alright, now it's my turn to talk. "Um, sure, uh... My name is Jordan, uh, just so you know,". He looked at me, and said, "Alright, kiddo,". I then sprayed ink and swam into the kettle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Late. Again...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Patunia's POV</span>
</p><p>"Where's Jordan?" I asked Michael. "I dunno," he replied, "on the phone he said something about Octarians and ink and Cuttelfish... I didn't really understand him," "He was probably just dreaming," I suggested. Michael just laughed, "That would sound like him, sleeping in too much. I mean he <em>has</em> done that before," he said. "Yeah, he has. But that was when he thought it was Saturday," I laughed. "But that was probably just an excuse. He does like sleeping, ya' know," Michael said. The bell then rang, and we all had to go our separate ways. Jordan, please don't be too late.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Jewel's POV</span>
</p><p>I hope Jordan comes to school today. He already is late, but never late that never, right? I sighed. Why do I care if he comes or not? I know why, it's because he's going to lose class and, therefore, not hear the explanations and maybe get a bad grade. From what Pat and Michael have told me, he isn't one to get bad grades. Michael said that Jordan had said on the phone something about Octarians... I wonder what he meant.</p><p>"Jewel! I believe you know the answer to question 10 on page 69?" The teacher asked. I woke up from my daydream and looked at the book. "The answer is 35, sir," I replied. "Good! At least <em>someone</em> was paying attention in class," he sayed as he eyed Michael. Michael blushed, I guess he was talking at the wrong time. I sighed. Oh well, at least it was an easy problem, or else I wouldn't have known the answer.</p><p>
  <b>BOOM</b>
</p><p>We all looked over to the entry way. It was a shock for everyone (the noise). There, at the door, stood Jordan. Booooy is he late!</p><p>"Decide to join us today?" My teacher asked and raised an eyebrow. Jordan opened his mouth to say something, but the teacher continued. "SINCE it is only the second day of school, you will not get detention. But if there is a next time, for anyone, you can be sure that you will receive it. Understood?" Jordan, still catching his breath, exclaimed, "Understood, sir!". It was obvious he was running, as he had sweat on his brow, and he was <em>still </em>catching his breath. His hair was messy, and he had bags under his eyes. I giggled. He probably overslept, proving Pat's theory. He's kind of cute, in that way.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Jordan's POV</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Earlier that morning...</em>
</p><p>Beep. Beep. Beep.</p><p>I hit the snooze button, for the millionth time.</p><p>Beep. Beep. Beep.</p><p>Aaagh! That stupid alarm clock. I hit the button again, but this time I saw what time it was. "It's 8:00!" I yelled in surprise. In panic, I tried to get up, but my efforts failed me, and I fell out of bed with a loud THUD. School starts at 8:00 so, as you , can see, I was going to be <em>terribly </em>late. I squidkly swam into some clothes (a pro of being an inkling) and ran out of my dorm. I ran BACK into my dorm because I had forgotten my backpack. I squidkly opened the frigde and grabbed a banana. That'll have to be my breakfast for today. I ran out of my dorm again and into the school.</p><p>I ran straight into class and banged the door open. I was heaving and catching my breath when I got in. The clock read 8:15. Oh carp.</p><p>"Decide to join us today?" The teacher asked and raised an eyebrow. I was about to say 'I'm sorry I'm late. I was busy.' But he talked first. "SINCE it is only the second day of school, you will not get detention. But if there is a next time, for anyone, you can be sure that you will receive it. Understood?" "Understood, sir!" I half yelled back.</p><p>"Now find a seat, and as I was saying..." I looked around. The only seat left was next to Jewel, so I went over and sat down.</p><p>"Why are you late?" Jewel whispered to me. "I was busy," I whispered back. "Doing what?" She asked. "Sleeping," I replied. She giggled a little, then went back to paying attention to the teacher. I turned slightly red in embarrassment. Why did she think that was funny? Oh well, I'll just have to ask her later.</p><p>...~...~...~...~...<em>time skip to lunch ~...~...~...~...~...~</em></p><p>
  <span class="u">Micael's POV</span>
</p><p>After everybody had gotten their lunch and were seated, I asked Jordan, "Jordan, why were you late today?" We all looked at him, wanting answers. Except Jewel. I wonder why... "Oh, uh, I was busy," He stated, them took a bite out of his sandwich. "Doing what?" Petunia, also known as Pat, finished my question. "Sleeping," he said, after swallowing his bite. Our table erupted with laughter.</p><p>"Wh-what's so funny about that?" Jordan stuttered as he turned red. "Y-you you what?!" I asked in desbelief. "I went to bed like, really late last night so i-I woke up late," he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "It happens to the best of us," Jewel shrugged. I looked at the clock, "Uh, guys," I said, "We have like, 10 mins until the bell rings soo..." "You're right we need to finish eating instead of laughing at Jordan!" Pat exclaimed. "Yeah..." Jewel muttered.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Game Night Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Jewel's POV</span>
</p><p><b>BFFs</b> 😂😜😁😅😂😇😎🤪🧝‍♂️</p><p>
  <b>Pat:U still coming 2 GN?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jewel:What's GN?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Pat: Game Night</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jewel: Oh</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Pat: So u coming or not?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Michael: I am</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jordan: Me 2</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jewel: Me 3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Pat: Me 4</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jordan: Me 5</b>
</p><p>I giggled. Oh Jordan! Always the clown. 'How cute!' I thought.</p><p>
  <b>Pat: Jordan! U already said yes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jordan: Oh... uh... right...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Pat: K see u guys there!</b>
</p><p>Patunia, Patunia, Patunia! Well she's excited. I chuckled at the thought. Even though I've only known them for a little over 24 hours, I think I consider them my friends. Well, they <em>did </em>add me to their "BFFs 😂😜😁😅😂😇😎🤪🧝‍♂️" group, so I guess they consider me a friend. I wonder who made the name of the group. It was pretty obvious, but I decided to ask anyway.</p><p><b>BFFs</b> 😂😜😁😅😂😇😎🤪🧝‍♂️</p><p>
  <b>Jewel: Who made the name of the group?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jordan:Me</b>
</p><p><b>Jewel: </b>😂😂😂😂</p><p><b>Jordan: </b>❓❓❓</p><p>
  <b>Jewel: Never mind</b>
</p><p><b>Jordan: Okay </b>👌<b></b></p><p>'Well, I'd better get ready to go!' I thought. I looked at the clock. I had to be there in an hour. Right.</p><p>So, I took a quick shower and changed my clothes, then I got the popcorn bag and my favorite movie. I looked at the clock again, and it read 5:55. I had to be at her room at 6:00, but I might as well go now.</p><p>When I got there, it was 5:56. Don't forget, we lived in the same building. I knocked on the door, and moments afterwards, Patunia opened the door,</p><p>"Hey Jewel!" She greeted me as she hugged me. "Hey Pat!" I managed to choke out. "Too tight too tight!" I said, and she let go. "Sorry! I'm just excited," she said sheepishly. "Don't worry about it!" I exclaimed happily. "I'm excited, too!"</p><p>"Oh, uh... I brought popcorn," I told her. "Yay! Give me that,". She took the bag of popcorn from me and put in in the microwave for 3 minuetes. "Hey! Get over here!" Pat called from the kitchen. "Alright," I replied.</p><p>When I got there, she pulled me in and closed the kitchen door. When see saw a puzzled look on my face, she smirked and said, "That was for if one of the boys came barging in. And to make it more sound proof,". "Um, why would we need to make the room sound proof?" I asked. I really hope that Pat is some creep...</p><p>She just ignored my question, but asked another one with her eyes sparkling. "Jewel, I need you to be completely honest with me. No lies," she took a deep breath, that asked, "Jewel, do you like Jordan?". What type of question was that. "Well, duh! He's my friend!" I said. She face palmed. "Not that type of like! I meant like LIKE!". I blushed, "What, me? Nooooo. I DON'T like him! You do!" She blushed. Mwahahahaha! I caught her! "Um, actually I don't. I like someone else," she turned her head, embarrassed. Well, at least I made the attention go to her. "Who?" I asked innocently. "Uh..." she was about to answer when we heard a KNOBCK KNOBCK. Yes, a KNOBCK, not a KNOCK. How did it sound like that? I have absolutely no clue. This world makes no sense.</p><p>"I'M COMING, I'M COMING," she yelled. She opened the door, and no other than the great Michael was there. Pat looked at me, and pointed at him, as if trying to give me a clue. Then it clicked. "Uh... ladies?" Michael asked, confused. "NOTHING AT ALL!" Pat half yelled obnoxiously. Poor Michael didn't understand anything that was going on, and just stood there with a confused look on his face.</p><p>"Just... come in," Pat motioned for Michael to come in. "Alright then," he sighed. "So, uh... did Jordan get here yet?" Michael asked hopefully. "No, not yet. It looks like he's going to be late again," I said. "No, he's totally going to be here<em>right on time." </em>Pat sarcastically said. I looked at the clock. It read 6:03. Apparently Michael did too, because he commented, "Well, he's already 3 minuets late,".</p><p>We sat down and talked for a while, then at 6:15, there was a knock on the door.</p><p>"I'll get it," I said. When I opened the door, to everyone's surprise (not), there was Jordan. "Hi, I'm sorry I'm late. I had some... business to attend to," he said. "What type of "business"?" I asked. "None of your business," he retorted. Oh my cod. I can't believe he just did that. I started laughing, but when everyone had puzzled looked on their faces to why I was laughing, I just stopped and invited him to come to come in and sit.</p><p>"So, now that <em>someone </em>finally got here," Jordan blushed, "we can finally start Game Night!" Pat exclaimed happily. I then asked, "What will we do first?". "Um, why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Suggested Patunia. "Aw, that's lame! I'll only do it if there isn't any kissing and stuff like that," Jordan whined. We all agreed. Pat groaned. "Fine, we'll play like that,".</p><p>"Alright, who's first?" I asked. "Me!" Pat replied "Michael, truth or dare?" She asked. "Dare!" He replied enthusiastically. "I dare you to call Mr. Shrimpson and tell him, 'I'm a flying horse!'!" She said. We all laughed so hard, including Michael, who was also red. "Where's the phone?" I laughed. "Right here!" Michael laughed also. "Alright, here goes nothing!" He dialed in his number, and when he heard a 'Hello?', he did as was told then hung up squidkly. We all laughed so hard.</p><p>"Alright, Jewel, Truth or Dare?" Michael asked me. "Um, how about a dare?" I half asked. "Alright good choice," he then asked me the question, "Who do you consider your best friend?". "All you guys!" I responded enthusiastically. "Good response, good response," he said in a way that made it seem like I was saying just him. I play punched his arm, and responded with a "Hey!". I just laughed. I then said, "Jordan, Truth or- wait, where's Jordan?!?".</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Game Night Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Jordan's POV</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Jordan, Truth or- wait, where's Jordan?!?" I heard Jewel yell. I then came out of the kitchen with a bag of popcorn and said, "I'm right here!". Jewel glared at me.</p><p>"Where did you get that bag of popcorn?" Jewel asked.</p><p>"It was in the microwave,"</p><p>"Truth or dare?" She sighed.</p><p>"Dare,"</p><p>"I dare you to not eat that popcorn until the movie,"</p><p>"Whaaat? But why?"</p><p>"'Cause that's what I bought if for, now give me that," she demanded and I gave it to her, disappointed by her dare. "Alrighty then. Jewel, I dare you to give me the popcorn bag back!" I dared. She rolled her eyes and gave it to me. I popped a popcorn into my mouth. "Jordan, I dare you to give me the popcorn bag back!" She exclaimed. And that went for a while, until Pat spoke up. "Squids! Squids! Let's just watch the movie <em>now</em>! What do you squids think about that?"</p><p>I looked at Jewel. "Fine!" She moaned. "Yaaay!" I said. We all laughed.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Michael's POV</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>It wasn't pretty obvious they were into each other. Pat and I laughed a lot, but I'm not sure if they noticed, as they were "fighting". After what seemed forever, Pat said, "Squids! Squids! Let's just watch the movie <em>now</em>! What do you squids think about that?"</p><p>Jordan looked at Jewel, and moaned, "Fine!". "Yaaay!" Jordan cheered. We all laughed.</p><p>Everysquid went to the couch, and Pat turned the TV on. The flipped the remote and put on Squidflix. "So, Jewel, what movie did you choose for tonight?" She asked Jewel. " Squidnapped!" She responded.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Jewel's POV</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Squidnapped is one of my favorite movies. It's about a girl that was chosen to be the president of the Spy Office. There, of course, were spys there. It's where they worked. Continuing, this Inkling got squidnapped and it was up to two other Inklings to save her, Jacob and Joseph. They were father and son. After a long inkventer, they saved her. In the sequel, Joseph and Josephine (the little Inkling) started dating.</p><p>We watched the movie and, as expected, Jordan ate almost all the popcorn. I'm embarrassed to say this, but as we were watching the movie, I put my hand in the popcorn bag to get popcorn, and Jordan did that too at the same time. Our hands touched, and we looked at each other and blushed. I looked away, feeling my face heat up by the second. I hoped Pat didn't see that.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Patunia's POV</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I saw that. I saw Jordan reach for her hand. Well, he might have been just trying to get popcorn, BUT SHE BLUSHED. Therefore my ship has sailed! Yaaaaaaaaay! I laughed. Everyone just looked at me with a puzzled expression on their faces. I blushed and said, "Uu-uh, i-I was- never mind,"</p><p>———————<em>time skip——————-</em></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Jordan's POV</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Tonight was great! I sighed and then blushed at what happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Octo-Sniper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Jewel's POV </span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>The sun shone through my window, giving a sign that it was morning. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes, then stretched out my arms. Saturday. I love that day. No school, no work, no cares, nothing. Or so I thought.</p><p>I got out of my bed and went to the window and put the shades up. I could see all of Inkopolis from here, it was breathtaking. After a solid five minutes, I decided that it was long enough. I haven't done that before because of school, but today there was no school. I made my bed and got dressed, and then decided that I would have breakfast at a café near by.</p><p>I closed and locked the door, then called the elevator. When it got to my floor, I went in and pressed the "1", indicating that that's the floor I want to go to. To my pleasant surprise, the elevator stopped before it reached my destination and Pat entered.</p><p>"Good morning, Pat! I didn't know you were a early riser," I greeted. "Good morning! And you are right, I usually don't wake up early, especially on a Saturday, but the neighbors were up all night and the music was loud, and it woke me so many times. The last time I decided I would just "wake up". Do you feel me?" Pat explained. "Yeah, I totally do," I agreed, "Back where I lived, every other Saturday I had to wake up early to go to violin practice. The problem was. Every Friday night, all my neighbors would party and have extremely loud and <em>ugly </em>music on all night. That would keep me up a lot,"</p><p>"So you play violin?" She asked me with wide eyes. I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, I actually do. I started when I was 11, so 4 years ago," I responded. Her eyes widened a little bit, as though she was surprised. I gave her a puzzled look and she started laughing. I asked her why, and she said, "Jordan plays the cello, and he too started when he was 11,".</p><p>"What a great coincidence," I said</p><p>"Coincidence? I think not! It's fate!" She exclaimed jumping up and down</p><p>The elevator door opened and we exited it. Finding that a good excuse for changing the subject, I asked Patunia, "So I was going to go to the café for breakfast, would you like to come? Or do you have different plans?" I was kind of hoping that she would say that she had other plans, just because of the "Jordan" subject, but I love her, (A/N: AS A FRIEND OK PEOPLE SHE'S NOT LESBIAN also I ship her with Jo- I'VE SAID TO MUCH BYYYE) so I would like it if she came along, too.</p><p>"Actually, I was going to the cafe for breakfast, too! YAAAAAY!" And, again, she started jumping up and down, and Inklings started looking at her. "Alright, let's go now, shall we? We don't want you to attract <em>too</em> much attention," I chuckled nervously. She turned a bright red and grabbed my wrist and ran out of the dorm building. I laughed and yelled "Slow down! Slow down!" like five times until she actually slowed down to a stop. I put my hands on my knees, gasping for breath. Boy, this girl sure has energy.</p><p>"Y-you have so m-much energy!" I managed to say. "How could I have <em>walked </em>to breakfast! It's food we're talking about!" She reasoned. "Was it food or was it embarrasment?" I questioned and raised an eyebrow. She ignored my question and opened the door to the café and we walked in. We sat at a table and a waitress came and asked us what we would like. "I would like a chocolate flavored mini-cake and a coffee," I asked. I looked at Pat before she could say anything, the waitress asked, "Your usual? Pancakes?" Pat nodded, and the waitress went away. "You come here often?" I asked her. "Yeah," she replied.</p><p>
  <b>——————time skip to when they recieved the food———————-</b>
</p><p>"Sooooooooooooooooo Jewel, can I ask you a question?" Pat asked with puppy eyes while she was playing with her food.</p><p>"Sure,"</p><p>"Do you like Jordan?"</p><p>"No,"</p><p>"Lier!"</p><p>"You said that you were running because of "food", when in reality it was because you where embarrassed!"</p><p>She crossed her arms, "Well at least I told you who I like!"</p><p>"Can we please just drop the-" I stopped mid sentence because I saw a laser on Pat's heart. "Pat, watch out!" I screamed and I tried to take her out of the way, but in doing so, the sniper shot me instead. Pat screamed, and I fell on the floor. The last things I remember before blacking out was Pat screaming my name over and over and muffled cries, then Jordan appearing at the door in an odd outfit and ran to me, too. And pain. The most pain I had felt in my entire life until this point.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Jordan's POV</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I was swimming. Swimming as fast as I could through the ink that I had shot on the ground. No no no no no! My mind drifted back to earlier that morning...</p><p>
  <em>.....................flashback.....................................................................</em>
</p><p>I turned into a squid and entered the Squidhole. When I got there, I yawned and asked Cap'n, "What is so important that I have to wake up this early on a <em>Saturday </em>morning?" Cap'n Cuttlefish turned around and had a worried expression on his face. "The Octarians are attacking today! Right now! At the café! No no no no no no no," "Okay, slow down, Gramps. The Octarians are attacking right now?" I asked. He took a deep breath. "Your friend is in danger. Your girlfriend is in danger. INNOCENT INKLINGS ARE IN DANGER!" He started freaking out again. My eyes widened. Oh carp now because of me my friends are in danger. "She's not my girlfriend, but WHERE THE CORAL ARE THEY ATTACKING?!" I yelled/asked/panicked. He took another deep breath, "They have a Octo-Sniper with them an-" "JUST WHERE THE CORAL ARE THEY?!" I was getting impatient. "I already told you: the café," he said in an i'm-trying-not-to-panic kind of way. That's all I needed to know. I grabbed my Hero SplatterShot and I exited Octo Valley through the squidhole.</p><p>
  <em>..................end of flashback...............................................................</em>
</p><p>When I finally got there, it was already too late. I got the luxury of seeing Jewel jump in front of Pat and get shot. I'm telling you now, that was one of the worse moments of my life. Why it was only one and not the worst, I'll tell you later.</p><p>"JEWEL! NO DON'T GO! JEWEL! JEWEL!" Pat sobbed over and over again. I ran over to them, and everyone was screaming and panicking. I stood up and yelled loud and clear for everyone to hear me, "EVERYONE! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!". I ran out of the building and took down the sniper, which was good because he was about to snipe another inkling. But, to my dismay, there was about ten more Octolings. Thankfully, they didn't see me right away so I took five of them out without them noticing. Then, to my surprise, I saw a laser and I thought, "Oh carp, not another Octo-Sniper!", but it sniped one of the Octolings. I looked squidkly and saw a boy there. I grinned, and I said, "Let's do this,". I said that mostly because they say that in movies and I thought that it would be cool to say it.</p><p>After the unknown Inkling and I kicked the Octolings octopuses, I ran into that café, and I saw a terrible sight. There was a puddle of ink around where Jewel was hit, it was a very small one but still! I picked her up and ran her to the nearest hostinkpal (hospital).</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Heartless Creature and Noobie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Jewel's POV </span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>The sun shone through my window, giving a sign that it was morning. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes, then stretched out my arms. Saturday. I love that day. No school, no work, no cares, nothing. Or so I thought.</p><p>I got out of my bed and went to the window and put the shades up. I could see all of Inkopolis from here, it was breathtaking. After a solid five minutes, I decided that it was long enough. I haven't done that before because of school, but today there was no school. I made my bed and got dressed, and then decided that I would have breakfast at a café near by.</p><p>I closed and locked the door, then called the elevator. When it got to my floor, I went in and pressed the "1", indicating that that's the floor I want to go to. To my pleasant surprise, the elevator stopped before it reached my destination and Pat entered.</p><p>"Good morning, Pat! I didn't know you were a early riser," I greeted. "Good morning! And you are right, I usually don't wake up early, especially on a Saturday, but the neighbors were up all night and the music was loud, and it woke me so many times. The last time I decided I would just "wake up". Do you feel me?" Pat explained. "Yeah, I totally do," I agreed, "Back where I lived, every other Saturday I had to wake up early to go to violin practice. The problem was. Every Friday night, all my neighbors would party and have extremely loud and <em>ugly </em>music on all night. That would keep me up a lot,"</p><p>"So you play violin?" She asked me with wide eyes. I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, I actually do. I started when I was 11, so 4 years ago," I responded. Her eyes widened a little bit, as though she was surprised. I gave her a puzzled look and she started laughing. I asked her why, and she said, "Jordan plays the cello, and he too started when he was 11,".</p><p>"What a great coincidence," I said</p><p>"Coincidence? I think not! It's fate!" She exclaimed jumping up and down</p><p>The elevator door opened and we exited it. Finding that a good excuse for changing the subject, I asked Patunia, "So I was going to go to the café for breakfast, would you like to come? Or do you have different plans?" I was kind of hoping that she would say that she had other plans, just because of the "Jordan" subject, but I love her, (A/N: AS A FRIEND OK PEOPLE SHE'S NOT LESBIAN also I ship her with Jo- I'VE SAID TO MUCH BYYYE) so I would like it if she came along, too.</p><p>"Actually, I was going to the cafe for breakfast, too! YAAAAAY!" And, again, she started jumping up and down, and Inklings started looking at her. "Alright, let's go now, shall we? We don't want you to attract <em>too</em> much attention," I chuckled nervously. She turned a bright red and grabbed my wrist and ran out of the dorm building. I laughed and yelled "Slow down! Slow down!" like five times until she actually slowed down to a stop. I put my hands on my knees, gasping for breath. Boy, this girl sure has energy.</p><p>"Y-you have so m-much energy!" I managed to say. "How could I have <em>walked </em>to breakfast! It's food we're talking about!" She reasoned. "Was it food or was it embarrasment?" I questioned and raised an eyebrow. She ignored my question and opened the door to the café and we walked in. We sat at a table and a waitress came and asked us what we would like. "I would like a chocolate flavored mini-cake and a coffee," I asked. I looked at Pat before she could say anything, the waitress asked, "Your usual? Pancakes?" Pat nodded, and the waitress went away. "You come here often?" I asked her. "Yeah," she replied.</p><p>
  <b>——————time skip to when they recieved the food———————-</b>
</p><p>"Sooooooooooooooooo Jewel, can I ask you a question?" Pat asked with puppy eyes while she was playing with her food.</p><p>"Sure,"</p><p>"Do you like Jordan?"</p><p>"No,"</p><p>"Lier!"</p><p>"You said that you were running because of "food", when in reality it was because you where embarrassed!"</p><p>She crossed her arms, "Well at least I told you who I like!"</p><p>"Can we please just drop the-" I stopped mid sentence because I saw a laser on Pat's heart. "Pat, watch out!" I screamed and I tried to take her out of the way, but in doing so, the sniper shot me instead. Pat screamed, and I fell on the floor. The last things I remember before blacking out was Pat screaming my name over and over and muffled cries, then Jordan appearing at the door in an odd outfit and ran to me, too. And pain. The most pain I had felt in my entire life until this point.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Jordan's POV</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I was swimming. Swimming as fast as I could through the ink that I had shot on the ground. No no no no no! My mind drifted back to earlier that morning...</p><p>
  <em>.....................flashback.....................................................................</em>
</p><p>I turned into a squid and entered the Squidhole. When I got there, I yawned and asked Cap'n, "What is so important that I have to wake up this early on a <em>Saturday </em>morning?" Cap'n Cuttlefish turned around and had a worried expression on his face. "The Octarians are attacking today! Right now! At the café! No no no no no no no," "Okay, slow down, Gramps. The Octarians are attacking right now?" I asked. He took a deep breath. "Your friend is in danger. Your girlfriend is in danger. INNOCENT INKLINGS ARE IN DANGER!" He started freaking out again. My eyes widened. Oh carp now because of me my friends are in danger. "She's not my girlfriend, but WHERE THE CORAL ARE THEY ATTACKING?!" I yelled/asked/panicked. He took another deep breath, "They have a Octo-Sniper with them an-" "JUST WHERE THE CORAL ARE THEY?!" I was getting impatient. "I already told you: the café," he said in an i'm-trying-not-to-panic kind of way. That's all I needed to know. I grabbed my Hero SplatterShot and I exited Octo Valley through the squidhole.</p><p>
  <em>..................end of flashback...............................................................</em>
</p><p>When I finally got there, it was already too late. I got the luxury of seeing Jewel jump in front of Pat and get shot. I'm telling you now, that was one of the worse moments of my life. Why it was only one and not the worst, I'll tell you later.</p><p>"JEWEL! NO DON'T GO! JEWEL! JEWEL!" Pat sobbed over and over again. I ran over to them, and everyone was screaming and panicking. I stood up and yelled loud and clear for everyone to hear me, "EVERYONE! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!". I ran out of the building and took down the sniper, which was good because he was about to snipe another inkling. But, to my dismay, there was about ten more Octolings. Thankfully, they didn't see me right away so I took five of them out without them noticing. Then, to my surprise, I saw a laser and I thought, "Oh carp, not another Octo-Sniper!", but it sniped one of the Octolings. I looked squidkly and saw a boy there. I grinned, and I said, "Let's do this,". I said that mostly because they say that in movies and I thought that it would be cool to say it.</p><p>After the unknown Inkling and I kicked the Octolings octopuses, I ran into that café, and I saw a terrible sight. There was a puddle of ink around where Jewel was hit, it was a very small one but still! I picked her up and ran her to the nearest hostinkpal (hospital).</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Michael's POV</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"She was shot two inches away from the heart. If had been any closer, it would have been fatal. Also, if she had gotten here any later that she did, she would have lost much more blood. Inkredible timing, Jordan," I sighed in relief, and so did everyone else. The doctor continued, "she just had surgery, and she's fine. She just needs to rest," a smile spread across my face, and the face of every other Inkling that was surrounding the doctor.(A/N: Get the reference? No? Ok)</p><p>"Can we see her?" Jordan asked eagerly. "Ooh <em>someone </em>wants to their jewel!" Patunia teased and we all laughed. Jordan turned a bright red, "I-it's nothing like that!" He stuttered, "It's just that she's my friend and my <em>friend</em> just got shot!"</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Jordan's POV </span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>The doctor laughed, "Well, you kiddos can go visit her," he pointed to her room. They all ran that way, but the doc held me back. "Yo, I can tell you don't want her to be <em>just a friend."</em> (A/N: do you at least know this reference? No? :/ Ok) I felt my face heat up. He chuckled and let go of me, and I ran to her room.</p><p>She was surrounded by the others. I hesitated about entering the half-circle. What if she didn't want to see me? What if-</p><p>"Jordan!" I heard a gleeful scream that interrupted my thoughts. I jerked my head up, and everyone was looking at me. Pat had a smirk on her face, and Jewel was red, but had a smile on her face. "Come here!" Jewel pleaded. Realizing that all the self-pity was worthless, I ran up to her and embraced her.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Jewel's POV</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Nope. There is NO WAY that I'm letting go of this kid. He's mine, ALL MINE! I mentally scolded myself for thinking such thoughts, but according to Pat, he saved me. HOW COULD JORDAN INKING <em>SAVE </em>ME AND I NOT LIKE HIM? Yup, from that moment on, I decided that I would like him. Why? Oh please do I really need to answer that question?</p><p>He pulled away from the hug, and put his hands on my shoulders and looked dead into my my eyes. "Why did you do that? You could have been killed! Not splatted, killed!" He went on and on about how what I did was idiotic and such. I just laughed, and everyone joined in. Pretty soon, the anger (A/N: Or was it anger? 😏) melted away and Jordan was laughing, too.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^time skip to two days later^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Jordan's POV</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>After much battling, I finally splatted the Octoling. I broke the Zapfish shield and I saved. I super-jumped back to where Cap'n Cuttlefish was.</p><p>After I handed him the Zapfish, I asked him, "Cap'n? Today may I leave early today? A friend of mine is getting out of the hospinktal and I want to help her," "Your girlfriend? Yeah, sure, sure." He laughed, and I turned red. I then entered the squid whole and went back to Inkopolis.</p><p>Once I got back up, I went to my dorm and changed my clothes. I don't have to wash my hero suit because the ink goes away after awhile. After I changed, I rushed to the hospinktal.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lmho so btw, my name on Wattpad (that's where it was originally posted) was Tj, so basically the author was entering the story, and basically, I had what people like to call "Author's Powers". So yeah, I could snap my fingers and do anything. Also, for those who don't know, A/N is author's note, which I used to use frequently during my time on Wattpad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Calista's POV</p><p>This is great. JUST great. Ian got himself involved in some other Octarian related drama, and he's in trouble. Now I have to get him out. Again.</p><p>-------------- 6 months earlier--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ian's POV</p><p>I was walking to the hospinktol to go check on a friend. Really, we're more of acquaintances, but to her and EVERYONE else, we're friends,  so whatever.</p><p>I was hoping 'little-miss-loud' wouldn't be there, but she was Jewel's best friend. Unfortunately, that fact didn't help any. I just hoped that she would be quieter than normal.</p><p>When I got there, with the help of her boyfriend and Pat, she was walking out of the hospinktol.  Micheal, I thINK (A/N: Get it? No? Ok...) that was his name, was trailing behind them and laughing about only God (A/N: Arceus) (A/N: Wait this isn't Pokemon) knows what.</p><p>"SOME ONE CALL?" a booming voice came from the sky. A weird creature appeared right in front of me.</p><p>Another girl-like figure appeared, too.</p><p>Tj: Arceus! That... was an accident. You aren't suppose to exist here...</p><p>What's THAT creature?????? And HOW did it just appear right in front of me! How were Inklings not acting weird! TWO strange creature just teleported to right in front of me and... WHAT THE INK WAS GOING ON!</p><p>"Oh... well, I'll be off then!" the bigger one said with a tinge of pain in his voice. The girl (I think?) snapped her fingers and the first creature disappeared.</p><p>"How- what-" I stuttered.</p><p>Tj: No time to explain. No one saw what you just saw, and BA-BYE!</p><p>I noticed her voice sounded tired, like she had just run ten miles. She was panting. I was about to ask if she was ok, but she just snapped her fingers and disappeared into thin air.</p><p>WeLl tHAt wAS wIeRd.</p><p>I think I've seen her in a dream... eeeh probably just dèja vú.</p><p>Anyway, I heard someone call my name, and I snapped out of my thoughts. I look up to see Micheal waving to me. I ran over to him, and he was looking at me strange.</p><p>"Dude," he asked, "what happened? You were talking to nothing, and then you looked like you have seen God himself," I was about to give some sort of lame excuse when something better happened.</p><p>"SOMEBODY CALLED?" the voice boomed. I looked at Micheal's face and saw... I can't explain his face expression, so let's just go with shocked/puzzled.</p><p>Aaand the girl appeared again.</p><p>Tj: ARCEUS! You don't belong in this world!</p><p>She snapped her fingers and they both disappeared.</p><p>"You know when I was talking to nothing?" I motioned my arms to where they were.</p><p>His face was priceless.</p><p>"How- wha-?" he was so shocked he couldn't speak right. I chuckled.</p><p>"Well apparently, only we could see that. I don't know why," I explained.</p><p>"That explains a LOT of things!" he remarked sarcastically. I'm not sure if I heard right, but I think I heard him mutter something about 'that girl' and 'dream'.</p><p>We agreed never to speak of that again and ran over to where the others were. They were sitting at the café (A/N: Same café that Jewel got shot, mind you.) and chatting about Go- I mean I have no clue.</p><p>"Why did you guys take so long?" Jordan asked.</p><p>"We got... interrupted," I decided to say.</p><p>"What happened?" Jewel insisted.</p><p>"Uhhhhh..." Micheal sounded (A/N: MADE A SOUND PEOPLE DON'T JUDGE)</p><p>"Oh my God, Micheal!" Pat was exclaimed annoyed.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Here comes Arceus.</p><p>At least that was what the girl called it.</p><p>"SOME ONE CALLED ME?" the voice boomed.</p><p>I looked at Jordan's, Pat's, and Jewel's faces and, just like Micheal's from earlier, I can't explain them.</p><p>Apparently Micheal looked too, 'cause he just laughed.</p><p>Then it was the girl's turn.</p><p>Tj: STOP SAYING GOD!</p><p>She snapped her fingers and they both disappeared again.</p><p>Micheal and I burst out laughing at the very exquisite face expressions the other Inklings had. Then people looked at us weird so we stifled the laughter.</p><p>Pat looked at Micheal and I and asked us, "Was THAT the interruption?!?"</p><p>We started laughing like drunk again, and with much difficulty, I answered, "Yeah,". It didn't sound like one word.</p><p>Jewel looked at us, and finally burst out in laughter. Next was Jordan, and Pat finally joined in. I am 99.9999999% sure that everyone that looked at us thought we were drunk</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The One and Only Calista Santos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">IAN'S POV </span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY LIFE?"</p><p>We were all in school, 3 months after Jewel got shot. What was that that you just read? That was, my dear friends, none other than the one and only Calista Santos, the school brat.</p><p>You see, Calista was new here. Well, relatively new. She was a transfer from... was it Cuttlefish High? Yes, I think that was it.</p><p>Anyway, she got hear a week after Jewel returned to school. We tried to befriend her, but failed miserably. Namely me. I tried, and then failed, because I don't have very good social skills.</p><p>Both Jewel and Patunia are constantly giving her dirty looks. Especially Pat. I seriously can't imagine why. One of the reasons she didn't want to be my friend was probably because she figured out I'm friends with them and the THAT didn't help at all.</p><p>Anyway, the reason why she yelled "WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY LIFE?" is because she was in line for lunch, and when it was her turn, the pudding was out. She then proceeded sob and scream and to make a huge scene.</p><p>For ANYTHING tiny like that, for example, there's is a huge scandal and it's the end of the world for her. It can get pretty annoying.</p><p>One time, her eraser fell off the table, and when she went to use it and it wasn't there, she proceeded to scream and proclaim that someone had stolen it and cried because 'it was suuuper expensive'. To make matters worse for me, she was sitting right in front of me so my ears just hurt a lot more. She ended up finding it 5 minuetes later, but those were probably the most painful 5 minuets of my life. From that point on, I made sure not to sit anywhere near her. I had learned my lesson.</p><p>I had stopped calling Pat loud after that incident, too.</p><p>Anyway, back to the cafeteria.</p><p>"What happened now?" Jordon proceeded to ask while stirring his juice. He sighed.</p><p>"There's no more pudding," I replied.</p><p>"Oh,"</p><p>The five of us just sat there at the circle table quietly, each one absorbed with their own thoughts. Really, the whole cafeteria was quiet, except for Calista. No one else dared say anything because:</p><p>1. She would probably yell at them,</p><p>or</p><p>2. Their ears would just hurt even more. Even the sound of a pin dropping would increase the pain by at least 10%.</p><p>So we just sat there. Eating quietly and doing nothing else. It's not like we could do anything else.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">PAT'S POV</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Suddenly, in the middle of all of the screeching, Calista suddenly pointed at Ian at screeched him,</p><p>"HEY! YOU! GO AND BUY ME SOME PUDDING!"</p><p>"I don't have to do whatever you want me to, Ms. CryBaby. I'm not your slave," he replied.</p><p>You could hear gasps around the cafeteria and whispers from other Inklings that were just as astonished as I was.</p><p>Why were we so extremely astonished? Because he knew, well, WE ALL knew very well that she would have an even louder fit.</p><p>"NO! YOU DO WHAT I SAY RIGHT NOW OR-" she was about to threaten, but cut herself off because Ian just put his earbuds in his ears and COMPLETELY ignored her yelling. We were all amazed.</p><p>" H-HEY!!!!! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME??????!!! HELLO!?!?!?!" She waved her hands in front of his face, and he continued to pretend that she didn't exist.</p><p>I must say, I haven't seen this type of courage from anyone before. What he did for Jewel and Micheal was great, but this was a different type of courage.</p><p>Pretty soon, everyone was laughing at the situation and some of them were even following Ian's example to drown out all the other sounds with earphones and music.</p><p>Apparently, Calista thought that she was the one that was getting laughed at, so she started crying and ran out of the room. Ian finally came to his senses and when he saw Calista running out of the room, his face filled with regret. He bolted out of his chair, took his earbuds out and ran after her, calling her name.</p><p>I smirked.</p><p>"I totally ship it," I remarked, with the smirk still on my face.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">MICHEL'S POV</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Patty, you ship EVERYTHING," I sighed.</p><p>I can't believe I just called her 'Patty'.</p><p>She turned a light pink color, and she tried to cover that with her tentacles.</p><p>"YOU'RE COMPLETELY RIGHT, MIKEY!" She jumped out of her chair. I deserved that little nickname.</p><p>" AND I SHIP US TOO-" she covered her mouth with her hand. She then proceeded to run out of the room.</p><p>W-w-WHAT?! She ju- did she ju- WHAAAAAAAAAT????????????</p><p>And I just sat there looking like an idiot.</p><p>Matters just got worse when I saw everyone in the cafeteria staring.</p><p>Oh carp.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">IAN'S POV </span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I chased after Calista into some empty classroom. She suddenly stopped and faced me, still with her eyes pouring.</p><p>"I-I'm s-sorr-ry!"</p><p>H-huh?! W-what was that?!</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so sorry, this is awful sdrtfyguhijo why did I have to write this, this way T-T</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Complicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Jewel's P.O.V</b><br/>
Wow. Patunia was very smart. Intelligent, even. Telling everyone her crush was <em>very</em> smart of her. Well, you know what? I'm proud of her. I've known her only for a short amount of time, but the fact that she couldn't let out what she was actually feeling wasn't very healthy. It was tearing her up. She <em>really</em> needed to get that out, but in front of the whole cafeteria? Not the smartest move. Heh, whatever.</p><p>Calista, being her usual self was being very loud. She was... laughing...?<br/>
Okay then<br/>
She was walking out with Ian. They <span class="u">both</span> were laughing. Considering the fact that the group that I'm in laughs a lot, I wasn't too surprised. You know what I <em>was </em>surprised about?</p><p>Calista was laughing.</p><p>Ian must have rubbed off on her. How he did it this quickly, I have no clue.</p><p>They must be destined soul-mates. I don't say this because I ship everyone of the opposite gender that just look at each other, but because Pat ships it (and she's never wrong about this shipping buisness). Also, it's clearly showing.</p><p>Seeing as Calista and Ian are fine, I get up and go after Pat. I have no inking clue what she is experiencing right now, but I'm guessing it isn't pleasant.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/>
"I am an incredible, intelligent, beautiful, impressive, smart and awesome girl and holy carp I am so STUPID," (<em>A/N: I relate to this on so many levels) </em><br/>
"What?"<br/>
"Did you see what I just did? Did your ears hear what I just said? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED RIGHT NOW?"<br/>
"Yeah, I did, but you aren't stupid, what you did was incredibly stupid but <em>you</em> aren't stupid," I corrected.<br/>
"I just confessed to Mike <em>in front of the entire school.</em>" She whispered loudly.<br/>
"You needed to get that out, though. Frick, you <em>really </em>needed to get that out. Both of us know that," I said in a mildly comforting way.<br/>
She groaned in frustration.<br/>
"I should be more careful,"<br/>
"No squidding," I agreed, and then continued, "But you, my dear, need to ask him out. Gossip will very much happen, so I wouldn't worry about it. It's inevitable. Cod, just ask the poor boy out already. You've been suffering for so long now, so <em>just do it,</em>".<br/>
"How am I supposed to ask him out? What if he just sees me as a friend?" She asked with a worried expression.<br/>
"Then that's his problem. You're too good for him, anyway,"<br/>
"Jewel!" She exclaimed with a sigh.<br/>
"What? I'm just speaking the truth. I doubt he'll reject you, but even if he does, I'll beat him with a bat and then I'll buy you ice cream so you can sob and the sofa while you watch Netflix and I'll treat you as if you were sick. Except for isolating you. I wouldn't do that,"<br/>
She gave a puzzled expression, and then a realization one, and then she smiled and hugged me.<br/>
"You're the best. Thank you..." she hugged me tighter.<br/>
"It's the least I could do. Don't mention it,"<br/>
We only left the little room that we were in after the bell rang. Pat didn't want to, and to me that was fine.<br/>
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/>
After school, I saw that Ian and Calista were hanging out.<br/>
Frick, I <em>really</em> hope he doesn't drag her into our group.<br/>
Pat nudged me in the arm and pointed at the pair. I rolled my eyes. Do I ship it? Yes. Am I nearly as obsessed with shipping as the person next to me? No. She can be annoying about it sometimes, but I find it mostly amusing.<br/>
"What are you thinking, Patunia?" I asked with a sigh.<br/>
"Calian or Ilista..." she murmured to herself, but loud enough for me to hear her.<br/>
"Calian. It sounds better," I suggested.<br/>
"Calian it is!" She exclaimed excitedly.<br/>
Back where I used to live, I didn't "ship" people. The only reason why I do now is because, right beside me, is the Queen of Ships. She would probably execute me if I didn't ship everyone that she ships.<br/>
No, scratch that, she <em>would </em>execute me.<br/>
One time, she was shipping two people, but I didn't really, so I just said, "Meh," and she shot me the deadliest death glare that I have ever seen.</p><p><b>Jordan's P.O.V</b><br/>
While I was was walking over to where Calista and Ian were, I heard an odd word. I've never heard it before. I heard Pat saying 'Calian'. I'll ask her what that means later.<br/>
When I got to the place where they were sitting, Calista gave me "the look". Now, not the, 'Holy frick you are very hot let's hook up' kind of look, it was the, 'Did you do the job I frickin' gave you 2 weeks ago to do?' type of look. I face palmed. I forgot. Oh jolly old me!</p><p>You see, I work with her. Cuttlefish High? The undercover name for "Squidbeak Splatoon". Yup, that's right, she's part of it. She never actually went to school.<br/>
She was raised by Cap'n because she was abandoned by her parents as a baby. So, Cap'n trained her to read and write and after that, the deadliest training of all time. Calista could easily be a profreshional assassin if she wanted to. She could easily murder everyone in the school and people wouldn't even th<b>INK</b> it was her.<br/>
The "bratty super loud and obnoxious girl" was just an act. She wasn't actually that at all. She had to hold that mask because the Octarians were after her now, so she has to act the complete opposite of how she actually is.<br/>
She gave me a frustrated/annoyed look.<br/>
I deserved it.<br/>
I'm not the most responsible guy...<br/>
"Where's Micheal?" Ian asked.<br/>
"He went home early. I don't know why," I answered, and then continued, "and I just remembered that I have a lot of homework... um-- bye."<br/>
I looked at Santos, and she had a look of relief in her eyes. She knew what I was about to do. I was supposed to do it two weeks from then.<br/>
I sighed as I jogged away.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why was I so obsessed with ships oH MY GOODNESS. I'm so sorry folks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">Patunia's P.O.V.</span></b><br/>
"C'mon, Patunia! Let's play!" a younger version of Calista begged me. She was my best friend at the time.</p><p>"Ok! Let's go!" I agreed excitedly.</p><p>We ran out of the little hut and into the valley. It was filled with flowers and the sun was setting, so the view was amazing. We were laughing and jumping around.</p><p>"Tag! You're it!" Calista exclaimed as she tagged me.</p><p>"You're going to regret that!" I yelled as I ran after her.</p><p>Just then, we saw a big ship/air plane thing fly above us. It was black and purple. My dad then yelled at Calista and I from the little house to come back inside.</p><p>"But we just came out!" I whined.</p><p>"There's no time!" He yelled back anxiously.</p><p>Calista and I ran back to the house and Daddy quickly locked the door and windows.</p><p>"Go to the tunnels!" He commanded us.</p><p>"Wha-what's happening?" I asked. The tunnels led back to a safe house in Octo Valley. We would only use it in emergencies.</p><p>"The Octarians are about to invade us!" He claimed while shooting us down to the basement. So the ship was the Octarian's? That made sense.</p><p>When we got there my mom was already down there with my baby brother, Adam. We all entered the tunnel, along with Calista's parents (the two family lived together).</p><p>My dad was the last one to enter and he locked the door. I heard a loud banging. Both Calista and I hugged each other in fear.</p><p>BANG BANG BANG</p><p>"Patunia!"</p><p>BANG BANG BANG</p><p>"Are you there?"</p><p>I woke up, drenched in sweat. The banging continued.</p><p>BANG BANG BANG</p><p>This time, it was another voice.</p><p>"If you don't don't come out I'm gonna brake the door down!"</p><p>Oh carp, it was Jewel and Micheal.</p><p>"Wait a second!" I yelled back as I threw the blankets off of me, jumped off the bed and ran to answer the door.</p><p>"Finally!" Jewel exclaimed as she tackled me in a hug.</p><p>"We reckoned you had been squidnapped!" Micheal exclaimed in relief as he also gave me a hug.</p><p>"Gee, I'm so sorry! I was having the weirdest dream. How long were you guys out here?" I asked them.</p><p>"Don't worry! Only about 5 minuets," Jewel assured me.</p><p>"Where are the others?" I asked, realizing that only Jewel and Micheal were there. "And why did you wake me up?"</p><p>"We couldn't wake Jordon up, even though we banged on his door for 40 minuets. We were going to get Calista and Ian after waking you up," Micheal explained.</p><p>"As for we we need all of you, today's Saturday! The laser tag park (A/N: Idk what they're called.) opens in an hour! We want to be the first ones there so that there isn't a huge waiting line," Jewel finished explaining.</p><p>My eyes lit up. I loved laser tag.</p><p>"That's awesome!" I exclaimed happily. Then I looked at myself. "While I get ready, you go wake up Ian and Calista. Afterwards try again with Jordon. We can meet up at the café for breakfast before we go. This is going to be great!"</p><p>They agreed and then left. I made my bed, took a shower, brushed my teeth and changed my clothes. I then left the dorm, making sure to lock it, and happily skipped to the elevated. I pressed the elevated button and patiently waited for the elevator. As I waited, I got out my phone and typed out my dream in notes so that I wouldn't forget it. What a peculiar dream.</p><p>The elevator got there and another inkling was already inside. The elevator got to the main floor and I happily made my way to the café.</p><p>
  <em>The night before...</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jordon's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I crept up behind the Octosniper and flanked him. I was redoing missions that I had already done to get the sunken sea scrolls. This was the job that Calista gave me to do two weeks ago. It's a very exiting and interesting adventure. <b>NOT</b>.</p><p>As soon as I completed the last mission, I called Calista up. She wanted to read all the sea scrolls before we fight Dj Octavio.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hi, Calista. I-uh, got all the sea scrolls. Are... are we going to fight the Dj now?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in 5 minuets. Just wait for me next to Captain Cuttlefish's hut,"</p><p>"Okay,"</p><p>She proceeded to hang up, and I super-jumped back to Cap'n's hut.</p><p>"I got all the sunken sea scrolls," I told  Agent 1 and  Agent 2.</p><p>I may not have mentioned it before, but in the 3 months since Jewel got shot, Cap'n got squidnapped, and I met the cousins, Agent 1 and 2, also known as Callie and Marie, the popstars that everyone adores. They were Cap'n's granddaughters.</p><p>"Great! Here, give 'em to me," Agent 2  commanded, so I did. She entered into the hut and came back out with a book. She put each scroll into each assigned page. When she was done, all of the pages were filled up. She walked back into the hut to put the boom back. When she got back, Calista was already here.</p><p>"So, are you kiddos going to fight the Dj now?" Agent 1  asked.</p><p>"Yup!" Calista answered.</p><p>"Alright, then. Good luck, and, both of you, come back in one piece. You hear me?"</p><p>"Don't worry. We'll try," I said with a chuckle.</p><p>And with that, we super jumped to the giant kettle and entered it.</p><p>(A/N: They fight Dj Octavio now. I won't write it, because I sincerely don't have a clue on how to write it. Let's just skip to the end, now shall we?)</p><p>We saved Cap'n and the Zapfish. After Cap'n returned to his hut, we escorted the Great Zapfish back to the tower and placed it in its rightful place. When I looked at my phone, the time read 5:00 a.m. Wow. No wonder I was so tired. I headed back to my dorm, and I turned on the TV to see if there was anything about the Great Zapfish being back where it was supposed to be. Sure enough, Callie and Marie were reporting the return of the Great Zapfish and acting oblivious as to how it happened.</p><p>I turned off the TV, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, my head was already beginning to fill up with dreams as I lost consciousness.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>I saw an odd inkling. It looked like any other one that you would find, but I could tell that it was different. It started laughing in a weird way.</p><p>"<em>You think you've won</em>?" it whispered. It's voice was filled with venom. It laughed again.</p><p>"<em>I've only just begun with youuu..."</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just realized that they could have just called Jordan to wake him up...  that probably would have been more efficient... but oh well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Laser Tag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our characters play laser tag.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is probably the first decent chapter of this fic, and oh boy, if there's anyone reading this, I am so sorry you had to go through this. I wrote this chapter when I was 13, which is probably why it's not as bad. Anyways, the next chapters are actually going to be written by me right now, not me as an 11 year old. Hopefully they won't be NEARLY as cringe worthy as most of my other chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 6 friends were sitting at the café, just chilling, talking about random stuff, scrolling through Instagram, and just hanging out. They had planned to go play laser tag later that day.</p><p>
  <b>Petunia's POV</b>
</p><p>I thought about my dream. It was so strange. That had never happened in my life before, yet, for some reason, after I had the dream, it seemed like it was a distant memory, something that had happened long ago. And Calista? I had never seen her before in my life before she moved to the school, yet now it seemed like she was an old friend. I took another sip of my coffee.<br/>
I was snapped out of my thoughts by Jordan staring in my direction. I waved my hand in his face, and then realizing he wasn't looking at me. I turned around, and I saw an Inkling. The same inkling that I had seen in the elevator. Well, ok, that was fine and completely normal. This was a public café, after all. Anyone could come here undisturbed.</p><p>"Jordan, you can stop staring," I told him, and snapped my finger in front of his eyes.</p><p>He blinked.</p><p>"That- that inkling. I've seen them before," he said, rubbing his temples and squinting.</p><p>"Yeah, I saw them in the elevator, when I was coming down. They probably attend our school," I assured him, but he didn't seem too assured.</p><p>"No... I- I mean I saw them-" his eyes widened, "No! It- it can't be! That's impossible!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I must be seeing things..." he rubbed his eyes, at looked at me, "just... never mind, they're probably just from school..."</p><p>I raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. I decided to leave it at that.</p><p>My thoughts wandered back to my dream.</p><p>In my dream, I had lost my dad to the Octarians. That seemed less real than what <em>actually</em> happened. At least, what I thought had actually happened.</p><p>It was just a dream, we were never <em>actually </em>invaded by the Octarians, right?</p><p>I really didn't know what to think. How I <em>actually </em>lost Dad was different, but as each second passed, I was less and less sure about that.</p><p>"... and then BAM. The vase had broken. I just love breaking my mom's vases. It's so fun to get in trouble," Micheal said, in a jokingly manner.</p><p>"Yeah, I know, right? One time, when I was like, I don't know, 11? Anyways, I figured out the password to my cousin's phone. I would use it without him knowing. When he asked me if I knew the password, me, being the innocent little bean I was, told him I didn't know. Later, I confessed to lying. And man, I got in sooo much trouble. To this day my cousin still doesn't trust me with his phone," Jewel told us. We all laughed at the various stories of each of us getting in trouble, and how immature we were back then.</p><p>Afterwards, we went to the laser tag place, and we formed two teams. One team was the boys, the other team, the girls. The boys chose the red vests and blasters, so we went with the blue vests and blasters.</p><p>"The rules are: don't break anything. There are rules but I don't care as long as you follow that one," the girl, who looked around 20 something, said. She looked extremely bored, "If you shoot the base you get 5 points, and when you shoot a person you get 1,"</p><p>*~*</p><p>"Alright girls, we need a plan," Jewel said, as we huddled into a group circle.</p><p>"Shoot the boys and their base to get points?" Cal suggested.</p><p>"No- well, yeah, but I meant like, a PLAN plan. You and Pat can go attack the boys and their base,try to do a surprise attack, or something like that, while I stand guard at our base. That way I can get any intruder that decides to pop in," she explained.</p><p>"That sounds like a PLAN plan to me, let's do it," I agreed.</p><p>We did a group fist bump thing, and then looked at them count down.</p><p>6<br/>
5<br/>
4<br/>
3<br/>
2<br/>
1<br/>
<b>GO</b></p><p>We heard an incoherent noise, probably the boys' war cries.</p><p>Cal and I rushed out to the war, while Jewel stayed behind to protect the base.</p><p>Cal and I walked quietly once we got close to the base. Jordan was standing right next to it. We hid behind a pillar.</p><p>"I guess the boys had the same idea as us," Cal whispered to me. I nodded.</p><p>"You sneak up on him and shoot him, and I'll shoot the base. Once you shoot him, he won't be able to shoot for a few seconds. That'll help us," I whispered to her.</p><p>She nodded. I watched as she snook up to him, hiding behind pillars as she got closer. Unfortunately for her, Jordan saw her and started shooting. He wasn't a good shot apparently, because she wasn't hit.<br/>
She did a war yell and shot him, and his gun stopped working. I did a war yell and ran up and starring shooting the base. Cal would shoot Jordan every few seconds to make sure that his gun was disabled.</p><p>"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" Jordan yelled as loud as he could.</p><p>About 5 seconds later, I heard war cries behind me, and I saw Ian and Micheal running towards us. I jumped behind a pillar, and Cal ducked behind one also. And then, all hades broke loose.</p><p>There was a lot of yelling. Micheal shot Calista, and she ducked behind her pillar, in hopes of not getting shot again. I shot Micheal. He groaned and fell to the ground. Just as Calista was back on her feet, Jordan shot her. He gave her a victory grin, but she just rolled her eyes. Ian then shot me, and I fell to the ground. With us both down, Ian and Micheal ran to our base in hopes to get as many points as possible.</p><p>Cal got up and ran after them, with Jordan shorting her back. Some time had passed, so I could shoot. I shot Jordan and ran after Calista.</p><p>As we where running, we heard a voice boom from the speakers:<br/>
"GAME HAS FINISHED. PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT DESK TO SEE THE RESULTS."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>